headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows/Characters
:See also: ::* Dark Shadows/Character list ::* Dark Shadows characters A Abigail Collins Abigail Collins lived during the 18th century. She was the pragmactic spinster sibling of Joshua, Naomi and Jeremiah Collins and the aunt of Barnabas and Sarah Collins. Abigail was a devout Christian who believed that Victoria Winters was a witch. She conspired with Reverend Trask to have Victoria prosecuted for witchcraft. Abigail died of fright after discovering that Barnabas wa a vampire. Adam Adam was the creation of Doctor Eric Lang. His form was composed of body parts from various cadavers cultivated by Lang's assistant, Jeff Clark. Doctor Lang brought Adam to life by infusing him with blood from the vampire Barnabas Collins. This formed a biochemical bond between the two. Barnabas attempted to raise the simple-minded Adam, but eventually he went mad and broke free and began terrorizing people in Collinsport. Adam Bilodeau Adam Bilodeau was a fisherman who worked for the Collins Cannery and Fishing Fleet in Collinsport, Maine. The company was owned by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and managed by her brother, Roger Collins. A rival of Elizabeth and Roger's, Burke Devlin, was attempting to establish a competing business in nearby Logansport and held a meeting with several members of the fishing fleet, hoping to poach some of the Collins' employees. Adam Bilodeau was one of several men present at this meeting. It is unclear whether or not Adam Bilodeau decided to remain loyal to the Collins family or take Devlin up on his offer. Adlar Alexander Todd Alexander Todd was the child predecessor to Jeb Hawkes. He evolved from the humanoid form of the baby Joseph and was succeeded by Michael Hackett Todd. Alexis Stokes Amadeus Collins Amanda Collins Amanda Harris Amanda Harris was the creation of artist Charles Delaware Tate. Tate had the ability to mystically create artificial representations of his work. In 1895, Tate painted a portrait of a young woman who came to life and took the name Amanda Harris. Amanda lived in New York for a time where she met former school teacher Tim Shaw. Shaw wanted to use Amanda to help him get revenge against his former mentor, Reverend Gregory Trask. He brought Amanda back to Collinsport with him and they rented two rooms at the Collinsport Inn. Shaw sent Amanda to Collinwood with instructions to endear herself to Trask, thus laying the seeds of a trap. Amos Fitch Amos Fitch was a fisherman who worked for the Collins Cannery and Fishing Fleet in Collinsport, Maine. The company was owned by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and managed by her brother, Roger Collins. A rival of Elizabeth and Roger's, Burke Devlin, was attempting to establish a competing business in nearby Logansport and held a meeting with several members of the fishing fleet, hoping to poach some of the Collins' employees. Amos Fitch was one of several men present at this meeting. It is unclear whether or not Amos Fitch decided to remain loyal to the Collins family or take Devlin up on his offer. Amy Collins Amy Jennings Andre du Pr s Andreas Petofi Angelique Bouchard Angelique Stokes Collins Aristede Audrey Audrey was a resident of Collinsport, Maine during the late 1960s, though it is unknown if she was born there or just living there at the time. Through reasons unknown, Audrey became a member of the Leviathan Cult. The Leviathans were concerned that one of their strongest members, Barnabas Collins, was breaking free of their control, so they decided to test his loyalty. Through a dream, the Leviathans turned Barnabas into a vampire once again. Barnabas went out onto the docks of Collinsport seeking a fresh victim and found Audrey. He bit her and turned her into a vampire. A Leviathan priest named Adlar visited Barnabas in his dreams with Audrey by his side. He was horrified at what he had done. Feeling as though she had served his purpose well, Adlar bade Audrey to go away. What became of the young vampire woman following this incident is unknown. B Barnabas Collins Barnabas Collins was born in Collinsport during the 18th century. After spurning the love of a woman named Angelique, he was cursed to live forever as a vampire. Awakening in the late 20th century, Barnabas Collins insinuated himself into the modern Collins family posing as his own descendant. Through the aid of Doctor Julia Hoffman, and later, Doctor Eric Lang, Barnabas was cured of his affliction and was able to help his family defend themselves from other supernatural threats, some of which transcended time and space. Bramwell Collins Bruno Bruno Hess Burke Devlin Burke Devlin grew up in Collinsport and has a dark history with Roger Collins and his wife Laura. After doing a stint in prison, Burke returned to Collinsport to get revenge on the Collins family. Although Burke eventually settled his grievances with the Collins family, they never fully trusted him. Burke has been romantically tied with Carolyn Stoddard and Victoria Winters. C Carolyn Stoddard Carolyn Stoddard is the fun-loving daughter of Elizabeth Collins and Paul Stoddard. She is the niece of Roger Collins and cousin to David Collins. Carolyn became best friends with Victoria Winters and was briefly married to a man named Jeb Hawkes. She has also been romantically tied to Burke Devlin and Joe Haskell. Charity Trask Charity Trask grew up in the late 1800s. She was the daughter of Gregory Trask and Minerva Trask and grew up at Worthington Hall in Maine. Charity formed a romantic relationship with one of Worthington's instructors, Tim Shaw. Cyrus Longworth D Dave Woodard Doctor David Woodard was a general practitioner of medicine, who worked out of a hospital in Collinsport, Maine during the late 1960s. In 1967, Doctor Woodard began examining patients who had fallen prey to a most peculiar series of injuries. The victims bore two puncture wounds in their throats and their bodies were practically drained of blood. The first such patient to come under Doctor Woodard's care was Willie Loomis. Later, Woodard began examining Maggie Evans, who exhibited similar symptoms. Doctor Woodard had no idea that both of these people had been the victim of a vampire. Unable to corretly diagnose their condition on his own, Doctor Woodard sought advice from a colleague from Windcliff Sanitarium, Doctor Julia Hoffman. Davenport Sheriff Davenport replaced George Patterson as the Sheriff of Collinsport sometime in late 1969. In December of that year, an erratic Paul Stoddard was brought to the Collinsport police station by Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes claiming that his ex-wife, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was "one of them". Sheriff Davenport took his statement, but he was released soon after. Desmond Collins Desmond Collins lived in the mid-19th century at Collinwood. As the son of Flora Collins, Desmond actually grew up at Rose Cottage, which is part of the greater estate. He was very close with his cousin Quentin Collins and even served as his lawyer during Quentin's witchcraft trial. Desmond was the one responsible for bringing the head of Judah Zachary to Collinsport, which caused all manner of trouble for the family. Following the bizarre events of 1840, Desmond left Collinsport to marry his true love, Leticia Faye. E Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker The caretaker was an elderly man whose real name is unknown. He worked the night shift at Eagle Hill Cemetery as it's groundskeeper. The old man was a superstitious individual and was convinced that "evil spirits" and the ghosts of the dead haunted the tombs within the gates of the cemetery. One one occasion, he happened upon the Collins family mausoleum shortly after vampire Barnabas Collins re-emerged in the year 1967. Though he was not privy to the exact nature of the events going on, the caretaker was aware that something supernatural had been taking place on those hallowed grounds. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is the matriarch of the modern day Collins family at Collinwood. She is the widow of Paul Stoddard and the mother of Carolyn Stoddard. Believing that she had murdered her husband, Elizabeth spent 18 years as a recluse, never stepping foot outside her stately home. Ezra Simpson Ezra Simpson lived in Collinsport, Maine during the mid-late 18th century. According to Barnabas Collins, he was a "criminal and a traitor" who was condemned to hang for crimes of murder. The ghost of Ezra Simpson was called forth by the spirit of Reverend Trask in 1968 to serve as judge on a mock ghost trial in which Trask sought to make Barnabas pay for the lives he had taken. After hearing the testimony of another ghost, Nathan Forbes, Judge Ezra Simpson silently condemned Barnabas and he was punished by being immured in the basement of the Old House. At the conclusion of the trial, Ezra's spirit disappeared back into the afterworld. F Frank Garner Frank Garner was a young lawyer who lived in the town of Collinsport, Maine in the 1960s. He was employed at the firm of Garner and Garner, where he worked as a junior partner. One of Garner Garner's largest clients was the Collins family. Family matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard hired Frank Garner to oversee her legal affairs. On occasion, Frank would come directly to the Collinwood estate to consult with Elizabeth, who was a recluse that never left the house. He met Elizabeth's live-in employee Victoria Winters and the two entered into a romantic relationship for a time. Frank Garner played a minor role in the return of Laura Collins, who was the ex-wife of Elizabeth's brother, Roger Collins. The Garner law firm represented Roger during his divorce proceedings years earlier. Things took a mysterious turn when Laura returned to Collinsport, and Frank participated in the opening of a coffin that belonged to Laura Murdock Stockbridge - who was a past incarnation of Laura Collins. G George Patterson George Patterson was the Sheriff of Collinsport in the late 1960s and early 1970s. H Harry Johnson Harry Johnson was the son of Mrs. Sarah Johnson. A criminal by profession, Harry came to Collinsport after having spent some time in prison. He finagled his way into the Collinwood household, and it wasn't long before he began exerting his unsavory manipulations upon other members of the Collins family, such as Carolyn Stoddard. Harry also attempted to blackmail Nicholas Blair, but this tactic backfired on him when he realized that Blair was a powerful warlock, who used witchcraft to make Harry his personal slave. I J Jackson Jackson, first name unknown, was a nurse at Windcliff Sanitarium. She worked for Doctor Julia Hoffman. When Maggie Evans was remanded to Windcliff, Nurse Jackson attended her. Following a consultation with Doctor Dave Woodard, Julia asked Nurse Jackson (whom she referred to as Miss Jackson) to bring Maggie to her office. James Blair James Blair was an investment banker from New York. He became associated with Burke Devlin, who had launched a scheme to financially destroy the Collins family. Blair met with Devlin at the Bangor Pine Hotel to discuss the Collins family holdings. Blair told Devlin that the family manor, Collinwood, was too much of a liability to be mortgaged and as such its property tax was reduced. James Forsythe Jarret Mister Jarret was the manager of a funeral home in Collinsport, Maine. In 1968 he received notification from an unknown individual at Collinwood, stating that the family matriarch, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard had died and that the family would like to make arrangements. Mister Jarret came to the great house at Collinwood and spoke with the family's maid, Mrs. Johnson. She brought him into the drawing room where he also spoke with Barnabas Collins. Both Barnabas and Mrs. Johnson were surprised by his arrival and assured him that nobody from the family proper called to make specific arrangements. What Mister Jarret never learned was that the call had been placed by young David Collins, who was being manipulated by the ghost of his own ancestor, Quentin Collins. Jeb Hawkes Jeb Hawkes was the identity assumed by the adult humanoid version of the Leviathan cult leader. His true form was that of an indescribable monstrous thing, but very few saw Jeb in this form and lived to tell about it. According to the Leviathan prophecy, Jeb was fated to take Carolyn Stoddard as his bride before assuming his true destiny. Despite his vast power, there was only one thing that Jeb Hawkes was afraid of - werewolves. In the end however, it was one of his own followers, Sky Rumson, who brought his tyranny to an end when he pushed him off the edge of Widows' Hill in 1970. Joanna Mills Joanna Mills was an employee of Randall Drew from Maine in the mid 19th century. She was the sister of Daphne Harridge and the lover of Quentin Collins, who was a married man and the husband of Samantha Collins, who also happened to be Randall Drew's sister. Yeah, it's a soap opera... you know how these things go. Ever the jealous and embittered wife, Samantha Collins murdered Joanna by pushing her off of Widows' Hill in November of 1839. Like everyone who takes a leap off that damned hill, Joanna's spirit returned as a ghost to expose Samantha in her murder. Joe Haskell Joe Haskell is a fisherman in Collinsport. He once dated Carolyn Stoddard before entering into a long-term romance with Maggie Evans. Joe is the cousin of Chris Jennings, Tom Jennings and Amy Jennings. He was driven insane after discovering that Chris was a werewolf and committed to Windcliff Sanitarium. Jonah Collins Jonah Collins was born in 1840, presumably in Collinsport, Maine and died on June 15th, 1863 at the age of twenty-three. He was buried at Eagle Hill Cemetery, very close to the Collins family mausoleum. In 1968, Roger Collins and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard visited the cemetery and paused briefly to take note of Jonah's grave. Elizabeth, already feeling excessively maudlin at the time, made a comment about all of the lives that had been left unfulfilled. She believed that the dead were envious of the living. Judah Zachary Judah Zachary was a powerful warlock who led a Satanic coven in the Maine territory in the late 17th century. Amongst his followers was a young woman named Miranda DuVal, whom he fell in love with. He taught her the black arts and she became his most accomplished student. Judah Zachary was ultimately captured however and placed on trial. His own proteg , Miranda du Val became a witness for the prosecution and testified against him. The head of the tribunal was a man named Amadeus Collins. Collins found Zachary guilty of witchcraft and sentenced him to be executed by beheading. Before his sentence was to be carried out, Judah Zachary swore vengeance against Amadeus Collins and the entire Collins family. His angry spirit lived on beyond his body's demise and he orchestrated a prolonged scheme of revenge against future generations of the Collins family that endured all the way through to the mid 1990s. Judith Collins Judith Collins was a member of the wealthy Collins family in Collinsport, Maine. She was born in the year 1853 and was active during the tumultuous events that affected the household in the year 1897. Judith was the second oldest of four siblings, which included her older brother Edward, her brother Carl and her youngest brother, Quentin. Judith was briefly married to Worthington Hall administrator Gregory Trask. Julia Collins Julia Hoffman Julia Hoffman is a psychiatrist who worked at Windcliff Sanitarium. She came to Collinsport to investigate the medical explanation behind a series of vampire attacks. After discovering that the vampire was Barnabas Collins, Julia believed that she could cure his affliction. In her ongoing efforts to temper Barnabas' murderous urges, Julia grew to become one of his closest allies. K Kendrick Young L Leticia Faye Leticia Faye was born in England sometime around the early 19th century. As an adult, she worked as a lounge singer, but was also a noted psychic - often having prophetic visions concerning the future fates of those around her. In 1840, she met and fell in love with an American named Desmond Collins. She relocated to the United States and stayed at Rose Cottage on the grounds of the Collinwood estate, which was managed by Desmond's mother, Flora Collins. M Magda Rakosi Magda Rakosi was a Gyspy woman and a fortune teller. She was married to a man named Sandor and was the older sister of Jenny Rakosi. Magda and Sandor once worked at a traveling carnival where she assisted him as a knife thrower. As they grew older, Magda achieved some success with fortune telling and used a crystal ball and tarot cards as the instruments of her craft. By the late 19th century, Magda had become the spiritual adviser to old Edith Collins of Collinsport, Maine. Though none of the other family members held any regard for the Gypsies, Edith valued Magda's skills immensely. To this end, she allowed Magda and Sandor to stay at the dilapidated ruins of the Old House on the Collinwood estate. Maggie Evans Maggie Evans is a resident of Collinsport, and the daughter of Sam Evans. While working as a waitress at the Collinsport Inn, Maggie was abducted by vampire Barnabas Collins who brainwashed her into believing that he was his lost love Josette du Prés. She went on to become the governess to David Collins and Amy Jennings. Melanie Collins Minerva Trask Minerva Trask was an uptight devout woman who lived in Boston, Massachusetts in the late 19th century. She worked at Worthington Hall with her husband, Gregory Trask. She had a daughter with Gregory named Charity Trask and was the sister of Simon Briar. N O Oberon Oberon was a member of the cult of the Leviathans. Along with his confederate Haza, they brought Barnabas Collins forward through time from the year 1796 to the present and mentally forced him to become a loyal servant of the cult. P Pansy Faye Pansy Faye was a psychic, who originally hailed from London, England during the latter half of the 19th century. She worked as a professional mentalist, often appearing in various entertainment venues. While touring the United States, she met and fell in love with Carl Collins. Carl proposed to Pansy and brought her back to Collinwood, where they planned on being married. Pansy became a victim of newly-made vampire Dirk Wilkins. Her ghost went on to possess the body of a minister's daughter named Charity Trask. Philip Todd Philip Todd was a young entrepreneur who was married to a woman named Megan Todd. In 1970, the Todds moved to Collinsport, Maine where they opened up an antiques shop. They quickly befriended some of the locals, including Carolyn Stoddard and Doctor Julia Hoffman. Julia became instantly interested in one of their pieces, an original painting by late Victorian artist Charles Delaware Tate. Q R Reverend Brand Reverand Brand lived and worked in Collinsport in the modern era. He performed the marriage ceremony between Carolyn Stoddard and Jeb Hawkes in the drawing room at Collinwood in 1970. Dark Shadows: 969 Riggs Riggs was a house servant and coach driver who lived during the latter half of the 18th century. He lived in the town of Collinsport, Maine and was in the employ of Joshua Collins in the years 1795 and 1796. Jeremiah Collins sent Riggs to go find Joshua after Josette and he returned home. When Josette du Pres was found to be the victim of an apparent vampire attack, she was taken to her room. Joshua instructed Riggs to guard her door and to not let her out under any circumstances. Josette managed to sneak away in the middle of a thunderstorm and Riggs and Natalie du Pres searched the house for her, but were unable to locate Josette. Joshua Collins had Ben Stokes and Riggs move the coffin of Barnabas Collins from the tower room at Collinwood to the secret crypt in the Collins Family Mausoleum. S ; Sam Evans : Sam Evans is an artist who lives in Collinsport with his daughter, Maggie. Sam was involved in the scandal that ultimately sent Burke Devlin to prison. He was commissioned by Barnabas Collins to paint his portrait that hangs in the Old House. He was blinded by the witch Angelique and befriended the creature called Adam. ; Samantha Drew : Samantha Drew lived in the town of Collinsport, Maine in the early half of the 19th century. She was the younger sister of Randall Drew and the older sister of Roxanne Drew. In the late 1820s, Samantha married Quentin Collins and the two had a child together named Tad. Charles Dawson called Samantha Drew in as a prosecution witness against Quentin at his witchcraft trial. She accused Daphne Harridge of conspiring with her husband to commune with the spirit of Joanna Mills. Judge Vail later ruled her testimony as irrelevant to the case. Samantha Drew fired Daphne Harridge, though Quentin asserted that she had no legal right to do so. She was confident that Gerard Stiles, who was the master of Collinwood during Quentin's incarceration would support her decision. ; Sarah Collins : Sarah Collins is the younger beloved sister of Barnabas Collins. She died of pneumonia in 1796, but her spirit haunted her brother into the modern era. She appeared as a ghost before Maggie Evans and tried to help her escape from Barnabas while she was being held captive. Victoria Winters met the living Sarah during the time she was sent back to the year 1795. ; Sebastian Shaw : Sebastian Shaw was a hippie and a psychic who lived in Collinsport, Maine in the year 1970. People were surprised by how closely he resembled Jeb Hawkes - a man who had caused a great amount of strife for the Collins family. Sebastian formed a close relationship with Maggie Evans and learned the truth about the vampire known as Roxanne Drew. Sebastian predicted the destruction of Collinwood at the hands of Gerard Stiles and his zombie army. ; Simon Briar : Simon Briar lived in Boston in the 19th century. He was the brother of Minerva Trask, the brother-in-law of Gregory Trask, and the uncle of Charity Trask. ; Sky Rumson : Sky Rumson was romantically involved with the resurrected Angelique in the modern era. He became a pawn of Nicholas Blair and was a loya servant of the Leviathan Cult. To avenge Nicholas' death at the hands of Jeb Hawkes, Sky pushed Hawkes off of Widows' Hill. He was killed soon after by Barnabas Collins who forced him to shoot himself with his own gun. ; Steve : Steve was a young man who was a patron of the Blue Whale pub in Collinsport, Maine. He was friends with a man named Mike and another man named Harry. All three of these men enjoyed dancing with the vivacious Carolyn Stoddard, much to the chagrin of Carolyn's boyfriend, Joe Haskell. Unlike Mike and Harry however, Steve knew when it was time to stop and was not involved with the physical altercation between his friends and Joe Haskell. T Tad Collins Thaddeus "Tad" Collins was a member of the wealthy Collins family of Collinsport, Maine and lived at the family estate known as Collinwood. He was born in 1828 to Quentin Collins and Samantha Drew. Around the year 1840, Quentin took Tad on a voyage across the ocean. When they failed to return, everyone believed them to be lost at sea. They both survived however. Upon returning to the United States, Quentin left Tad in Boston before finally having him return home to Collinwood. In the time that Quentin and Tad were presumed dead, Samantha Drew remarried a man named Gerard Stiles. Quentin's unexpected return caused great controversy between his former wife and he, and they engaged in a custody battle over Tad. Gerard Stiles, who was in fact possessed by the spirit of an evil warlock named Judah Zachary, murdered Tad, as well as a girl named Carrie Stokes, and their governess Daphne Harridge. The ghosts of Tad and Carrie reached out beyond the ether to contact their respective descendants from 1970, David Collins and Hallie Stokes. This brought the attention of Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman from that era, who went back in time to 1840 to prevent Gerard Stiles from murdering the children. Their intervention in this time era bore positive results, and Tad and Carrie were saved. The timeline was changed, and Tad grew into adulthood, eventually becoming the master of Collinwood. What happened to Tad in these later years is unclear, but it is believed that he passed away sometime prior to 1897. Tessie Kincaid Tessie Kincaid was a young woman who lived in the town of Collinsport, Maine during the latter half of the 19th century. In the year 1897, she was visiting the Blue Whale pub when she encountered a man named Quentin Collins. Tessie could not have known that Quentin was actually a werewolf and when they left the pub together, the full moon rose and Quentin turned into the creature. He mauled Tessie and left her for dead, shortly before passing out himself. Her bloodied body was found near to Quentin's slumbering form in the woods nearby by Charity Trask. Dark Shadows: 808 She was taken to the hospital, but there was little that the doctors could do. Before dying, Tessie named Quentin as her attacker. A few days later, the ghost of Tessie Kincaid appeared in the drawing room at Collinwood in the midst of a fierce lightning storm. She appeared before Gregory Trask and warned him about the "beast" of Collinwood, implicating Quentin in her murder. Her spirit then went to torment Quentin over the matter of her death. Tony Peterson Tony Peterson was a lawyer who was born and raised in Collinsport, Maine. As an adult in the late 1960s, he attempted to court Carolyn Stoddard, whose family had close professional connections to the Petersons for some time. The witch known as Angelique, under the guise of Cassandra Collins, used her magic to enthrall Tony Peterson, turning him into an instrument in her ongoing machinations against the Collins family. U V Victoria Winters A woman with a mysterious past, Vicki came to Collinsport to find a sense of identity. She became governess to David Collins and lived at Collinwood. She has been thrown backwards through time, been accused of being a witch, and has had romantic relationships with Burke Devlin, Jeff Clark and Peter Bradford. W Wilbur Strake Wilbur Strake was a private investigator hired by Burke Devlin to investigate the Collins family. To conduct his work surreptitiously, Strake began posing as a real estate agent. He began looking into Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's finances, and then Devlin had Strake investigate Victoria Winters' background. Willie Loomis Willie Loomis was a petty criminal who came to Collinsport with Jason McGuire. Seeking the fabled Collins family jewels, he discovered the chained coffin of Barnabas Collins and unwittingly set him free. Willie became Barnabas' servant and lived with him at the Old House. Willie took the blame for abducting Maggie Evans (which was actually committed by Barnabas) and was shot while trying to escape custody. He recuperated at Windcliff Sanitarium, but eventually returned to Barnabas where he became a babysitter to the reanimate known as Adam. X Z Zeb Cartwright Zeb Cartwright was a fisherman who worked for the Collins Cannery and Fishing Fleet in Collinsport, Maine. The company was owned by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and managed by her brother, Roger Collins. A rival of Elizabeth and Roger's, Burke Devlin, was attempting to establish a competing business in nearby Logansport and held a meeting with several members of the fishing fleet, hoping to poach some of the Collins' employees. Zeb Cartwright was one of several men present at this meeting. It is unclear whether or not Zeb Cartwright decided to remain loyal to the Collins family or take Devlin up on his offer. References ---- Category:Lists